


腰窝就是用来眷恋的√

by ljlcer



Series: 海洋君与大地君 [1]
Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 私设我梦有腰窝，身材描述全靠脑补。以及我居然是第一个加盖茹/茹盖英文tag的人？？？





	腰窝就是用来眷恋的√

**Author's Note:**

> 私设我梦有腰窝，身材描述全靠脑补。  
> 以及我居然是第一个加盖茹/茹盖英文tag的人？？？

盖亚人间体的身体线条柔润绵软，体格小巧而几乎带着些脆弱。我梦将之归于缺乏锻炼、缺乏力量、乃至缺乏魅力，所以他会因袒露身体而在两人的互动中表现出少有的躲避和抗拒。

而藤宫此时则为同伴的生涩害羞而越发兴奋——我梦终于放弃挣扎，屈服似地将脸埋在臂弯里，以俯伏的姿势把整个后背展现在他面前。于是藤宫的目光如同漫上岸边的海潮，反复轻抚间逐渐淹没了我梦的躯体，使得陆地的化身因窒息感而喘息起伏，又因勉力承受而不禁颤抖。承载着海洋意志的视线复又沿着那脊背当中形状优美的沟渠一路下行，最终涌往幽深的秘处前，流连于两处凹陷的腰窝汇聚辗转。

尽管期待其后的主菜，藤宫的唇舌还是先被这两个浅浅的小坑吸去了，因为他是在享用草莓大福之前会先舔吮一小口糯米皮和奶油的那种人，有了这个甜蜜的铺垫，之后的大快朵颐才更显畅快淋漓不是吗？

我梦不晓得爱人此间的心思，他正为自己第一次展露无遗的身材而忐忑，却突然受到了意外的刺激。他记得自己接连叫出了几声，而藤宫大概是笑了。之后的一切都逐渐打着旋化作了一团绚烂的光影，如深水般隔绝了他对真实世界的触感，他漂浮其间，随波逐流，却并无丝毫溺亡的恐惧：沉浸在海洋的怀抱中与之共舞，本就是他最初与最后的归宿。

 

后来我梦忍不住想问问藤宫对自己身材的意见，但刚起个头就被针对那两个腰窝的直白称赞臊得跑开了。他知道藤宫是故意的。那家伙对他就是这么坏心眼。

神奇的是，此后他的体脂含量升升降降，胶原蛋白持续流失，但那对小坑一直岿然不动，针对它们的种种举动也就成了他和藤宫的保留项目——有时候是叫他羞耻到腿软的出格前戏，有时候是温柔过度的事后安抚——藤宫对它们一定是怀有某种执念，就好似退潮后依旧聚在洼处绻缱不去的小滩海水，无论大海本身如何严酷桀骜如何冷漠难解，这点儿留在陆地上的小情意被阳光一照总还是又温暖又清澈的，正如每次藤宫的手搭在我梦后腰上时，两人交换的那个眼神一般。

**Author's Note:**

> 原则上我是奥车提倡者，但这种明显是人类特有的特殊play就只好人形上啦！  
> 打了茹盖的tag是因为感情上更强调海陆不分家。
> 
> 藤宫叫藤宫而我梦叫我梦其实多少有点别扭的w不过偏要称呼一方的姓氏又带出点别的意味来，也挺有趣的。


End file.
